Ballad of a lone bard
by Ichien
Summary: In which our loveable redheaded rogue unknowingly seduces one overly sarcastic dalish huntress.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone. 'Tis me again. This time, I bring you a story of love, betrayal and chest hair. On a more serious note. This is a story of Lavellan who fell hard for her beautiful spymaster whose last sincerely romantic escapade (Warden) ended up with her brokenhearted. I hope this attempt does not end up with you dissappointed and me stoned.**

* * *

"As you know, I am Leliana. Left hand of the divine Justinia. I take care of more...behind the scenes type of work."

"She's our spymaster."

"That was very tactfully put Cassandra."

"Well I am Ellana Lavellan. My position involves a sort of prisoneresque feel of pain, shackles and a glowing mark which makes the thought of biting my own arm off seem very endearing. As you most probably know by now."

"Whoa. Am I the only one who felt that? If that's not some great double sass right there, I don't know what else could be. You guys are a perfect match...I will excuse myself before I am executed." said Varric as he grinned and distanced himself from the scene.

"I have to admit," followed Ellana "That chest hair's got style."

Unsurprisingly, everyone present turned their sight to Ellana.

"Well~. If you no longer have any use for me here, I'll be going as well. There's a humongous hole in the sky that needs patching up after all." and so the herald left, ignoring the Seeker's eyes, which seemed to scream 'Maker help us all'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just..."

when Ellana arrived at Leliana's tent, the redhead was in the middle of praying. Although not all that religious, nor overly sensitive, Ellana decided to wait in silence.

"... Is death your only blessing?" ending the prayer with ominous question, Leliana turned her attention to the petite elf.

"You speak for Andraste, no? What does Maker's prophet have to say about all this? What's his game?"

"I say bring in some spirit and let me get drunk enough to dance naked in front of Cassandra like a lunatic. For the game your god plays. It could be either chess or - as I prefer to think – the game of Wicked Grace."

"You don't even worship the Maker from the way you speak." said Leliana in a very accusing tone

"From the way my ears and face look, it should be more than obvious."

"Oh, right. Elves and the Creators. Maybe I should convert, they seem like a likeable lot, judging from how the Dalish I knew felt about them."

"You know other Dalish? That's quite a rare feat for a shemlen," spymaster's remark caused Ellana to respond with an honest surprise coloring both her face and voice.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, you're quite lucky to be off the Maker's hook. He demands a lot." redhead tightened her hands in fists "Justinia gave him everything and he still let her die. What good is he when he let's his most faithful die?" silence fell upon the two. Ellana, not knowing what to say decided to take the surest route of breaking the quietness.

"I'm...sorry for your loss. I didn't know her, but she must have been a wonderful person."

"Save the empty words for someone who cares. As you said yourself, you didn't know her and you don't really know me," Leliana said so in condemning voice.

"I've wasted too much time. I'll be going back to my work. As a herald of Andaste, you should be busy enough yourself. Why don't you go somewhere where you can be of use?" as Leliana walked away, Ellana had close to no words left. Nevertheless, she still had a few.

"I might not have known you for a long time, but I understood that you're a good person the moment I saw you."

Nightingale's steps did not even waver.

 **Thank you for reading through the first chapter. Please do spare a few more moments of your time to leave me any feedback. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible and I promise that I'll do my best to stick with this work 'till the bitter end.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good evening (as strange as it may seem to some, the sun is about to disappear where I come from) my dearest readers. I dare resurface from the depths of schoolwork, holding a second chapter of this FF. Alas I fear next time shall take a bit longer, for the fear demon called midterms is about to force it's way through the Veil. Anyway, I'll try to write and publish the continuation when possible, any and all feedback is welcome and as disheartening as it is I do not posses any rights to the series Dragon Age.**_

"Did he really think he could get away with killing one of my best agents?"

As Ellana found herself yet again drawn toward the spymaster's quarters, she overheard a curious conversation.

"What is it that my pretty ears hear? There's a traitor among our ranks just days after creating the Inquisition? Sounds like a bold guy."

Leliana, paying no attention to herald's remarks gave out the order

"He killed one already and knows the positions of others. We can't let him go. You know the routine. Try to make it swift, painless if possible. We used to be friends after all."

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait a second. What the heck are you doing? Are you really going to kill him off?"

"And what are you thinking? This man is a threat to many of my people. I'm going to get rid of one to save dozen. It's logical and effective thinking and even if I don't take any joy in this, it has to be done. Or do you have something against **my** decision?" Leliana eyed herald with stern expression, waiting for response

"Doubtlessly, most of your decisions are very reasonable and I have nothing against them. But this is just too extreme."

"This is no time for childish ideals."

" **This** is precisely the time during which we need these childishly naive ideals...and your smile."

Leliana sighed in exasperation at that line, but she backed down nevertheless

"Fine. Whatever. Apprehend Butler, but make sure he lives. Now go."

As the agent made his way out of the tent, Leliana faced her elven companion once again. "Are your idealistic tendencies satisfied now or would you prefer to apologize to him for any inconvenience? Perhaps you could have a cup of tea together," she obviously ridiculed the choice Ellana made.

"Only if you join us, my fair lady," said the huntress with a bow and prankster's gaze, oriented towards the blue eyes, shining in the shadow of sister's hood.

"Maker take you and your jests."

"Dread Wolf take me. Nothing I tell you is meant in jest. For the most part, at least."

"I do not know what the two of you are playing at, but I need to speak to the Herald."

As the two were in the middle of trading gazes – one of mischievous passion and the other of cold calculation – Cassandra made her presence known.

"Hey Cassandra. Have you been perhaps...seeking me?" the pun earned Ellana a frown from the right and a facepalm from the left hand of The Divine.

"Could you just come with me?"

"Yessy missy, just a second," huntress turned on heel to face Leliana one last time

"You used to be a bard, right? Would you spin a story or two for me later?"

"You are aware that the inquisition possesses quite a spectacular amount of books, all collected and grouped in a wonderful place called library. I suggest you point your attention there." princess stabbity rejected coldly

"Bummer. Oh well then. What is it that you seek this time Seeker? Perhaps we should try seeking for other Seekers so we have more people to seek the sought together with."

"Are you going to keep on repeating this joke for much longer?"

"Creators help, not. Even I do understand repeating dry jokes won't make them any we- **better,** " Ellana grinned cheekily.

"Just...shut up and come."

"I'll see you later Leliana." "Farewell my sweet lady."

Leaving duo did not take notice of redhead's slightly darkened expression.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of . It's me! I'm terribly sorry that it took this long but procrastinaton is a powerful boss to fight. I don not own any rights to Dragon Age whatsover yadayadayada.**_

"Off to get 'em virgin skirts then."

Stated Ellana with glee as she embedded small bladeyish something in a map, just at the area indicating known position of templars. Reasons for destroying a good map and table were still unknown to her, but for an accomplished rogue type like her, stabbing things (and people) was both a profession and hobby. Therefore she didn't mind at all.

"Was that description really necessary?"

"Suppose not. I guess I'm starting to be influenced by Sera a bit. That crazy little shite is going places," elf laughed at the exasperated faces of Cullen and Cassandra who haven't punched her yet only because there was a table between them, "Anyway, we got a plan ready. We storm the templars, get them on our side, have them help out at Redcliffe and screw you 'my friend'."

"Please reconsider. If we do not take care of the magister soon enough, there will be nothing to have the templars help out with."

Leliana refused to stop making her opinion on the matter known. And although Ellana wanted to run off for Redecliffe castle with the speed of wind, the circumstances made her quarrel with the redhead once again.

"Yea sure enough, but have you possibly forgotten about the part where the Redcliffe is a fucking unconquerable fortress just as is? I don't know about you, but that one's a sorta dragon bone solid argument if you ask me. Unless you have some other way inside, there's nothing that can be done."

"I have one."

"""What?"""

"There is a passage for the family. It is too narrow for our troops, but I could send agents."

"There is so much I want to ask about, but when were you planning to tell us about that passage exactly?"

"I just remembered. It has been over ten years after all... Anyway, now we can strike at the magister."

"Oh, fine. This stinks worse than a wet mabari, but let's do it for all I care," although not as dramatically this time, Ellana once again took a blade and marked the Redcliffe castle as the next target.

"Now…what do we do about the map? Do we…leave a tear in there like that?"

"My hunch was right. My hunch was fucking right. The world shat on our heads like a sodding Breach size wyvern. For Creators' sake, fuck this all!"

Ellana has been cursing ever since the start of this 'being stranded with super-gay Vint in time where the world pretty much ended' journey. But after freeing Leliana, not even Cassandra tried to shut her up. No one dared even look in her eyes. The eyes that once symbolized strength and hope to them, now corrupted by hungry and dark rage. Said Nightingale, on the other hand, was quiet, solely looking forward as if she could already see the despised magister's figure.

As the party walked through the castle's walls to get to Alexius, they found various journals. Written by most likely long or soon to be dead assistants of magister and magister himself.

According to some of the documents, they were conducting the research on Blight and how it could possibly be treated using blood, skin and flesh of those with higher resistance. There was little to no success to the experiments and Ellana would have likely ignored them, had they not mentioned one name. Prisoner Leliana.

"Are any of these guys still alive?" asked huntress in a low voice, hands holding the documents shaking.

"I doubt that anyone is alive here, considering how much we are on a roll," remarked Dorian with his usual smug, know-it-all-ready-for-applause face.

"Touché. I'll just kill anything and anyone I see and at some point I will have killed even these guys," elf paid a quick look to her spymaster before setting her sight on the runed door "I will leave the honor of avenging this world with you Leliana. The past is mine to take though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hello My friend! I come to you bloodied, pissed off and for once, sober as fuck!"

"Finally here, my final failure. I knew you would appear again, not now, but for sure. It's amusing to see you here, when everything is about to come to an end,"

Alexius chuckled, but his eyes, which looked down on Ellana from a platform, were filled with sorrow and resignation.

"The Elder one comes for me, you, for us all."

As soon as he finished his line, the sound of a blade being bared and following short gasp could be heard.

"Felix!"

"That's Felix? Maker's breath. Alexius. What have you done?"

"He would have died Dorian. I saved him. Please! Don't hur-"

"You saved him, but I'll give him peace," saying so, Leliana slit through Felix's throat with her dagger.

"Fe…lix…"

Magister, with eyes widened in shock, watched his only son's body lay powerlessly on the ground, as the pool of blood spread beneath it. The shock soon turned into an anger directed at the elven huntress and her entourage.

"You shall pay!" His shout was accompanied by an outburst of magic and appearance of demons.

"I'll make a mincemeat out of you," Ellana returned the threat with a savage grin and bared daggers.

 _ **And stop! Work is done, Ellana and Gareon have PMS and I refuse to write an actual fight scene (at least with my current writing level). Please do leave a feedback I really appreciate you wasting your surely precious time reading this. Ichien out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" Ellana pounced upon Leliana from the shadows.

"Had I not noticed you sooner, you'd be dead," stated the redhead, not even bothering to move her eyes from the work.

"Did something happen?"

"Does something need to happen for me to be qualified to talk to you? Shall I make an appointment through our ambassador next time?" cheerfully responded the young woman. Following the incident in Redcliffe, Ellana started to seek the spymaster's company far more often and before long, the two of them grew close enough to talk about matters of various importance from discussing the situation in Thedas to Nug raising tips.

Yet, Leliana still felt conflicted about the elf.

She gave the report on what has transpired in the dark future, but when asked about the details she dismissed the topic as not vital. Other Inquisition members have accepted it, reluctantly yes, but they did. The spymaster would have been no different had she not seen the dark and regretful expression Herald donned the moment she stormed into the room, coincidentally the same one where Darrian 'put the unfortunate boy and his mother out of their misery'.

"It's almost here, eh? I think I'll miss all that green actually," Ellana's words finally tore through the veil of silence that followed and brought Leliana back to the present.

"With all due respect, that hideous color is fashion's murderer."

"Says a lot about Solas' attire actually," Leliana couldn't help, but chuckle at the mention of resident Fade expert.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. I'm afraid that white outfit of yours is going to substitute for Flemeth and her daughters in my dreams."

"Meaning the Inquisition is doing well enough that even spymaster of such intimidating reputation allows herself enough rest to dream of my snow white knickers," Ellana separated herself from the redhead whom she'd been hugging since the start of conversation

"I do not fault you for falling prey to my charms, however this dashing rogue is never going to get tied down and shall run with the wind to the edge of the world!" huntress proudly stuck out her chest and looked into the distance. Soon, however, lost her toothy grin its shine and it was replaced by solemn dignity, one ever so rarely seen on this herald's face.

The atmosphere flashed away as one of the couriers rushed in to relay the message entrusted to him.

"My lady! Commander Cullen sends word that all forces are ready to storm the Breach."

"Got it. Thank you. You can go."

The courier instantly turned on his heel and sprinted off. Ellana, on the other hand let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seems like it's time for the march. I sure hope there are some bonuses other than dread and failure foronce. That shit boosts the morale so much we could find some ancient thaigs... With more disasters of course."

"We both know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Not a lie. You going?"

"I'll be there in but a moment."

"See you there then 'Ma'halla."

"I thought you embraced Sera's disdain for the Dalish?"

The huntress only waved dismissively in response as she left the spymaster's tent.

Leliana silently noted to herself how cold she felt when braving Haven's chill without the petite elf by her side.

 _ **Hello fellows! You may be asking: „How dare you be like this?" Well. Honestly. That is what I ask myself everyday. I do sincerely regret both the delay and the fact this is still super short and I still got super nothing else done. Do not be mistaken, however. I do appreciate your feedback and pretty much end up crying everytime one of you decides to follow this fic. I will make an attempt to bring you the next chapter sooner (Let's make Christmas a limit, shall we?), but at this point. I kind of promise nothing…**_


End file.
